SVTFOE Kindergarten AU
by giolingad
Summary: In Echo Creek Kindergarten, the new kid: Star Butterfly, a magical princess from another dimension is introduced to her class by Miss Skullnick. She assigns her to sit at the round table in the back only occupied by the kindergarten's safe kid: Marco Diaz. At first, Marco felt weirded out when he found out that she will be his roommate at his house but later befriends her.
1. The New Kid

In Echo Creek Kindergarten, the new kid: Star Butterfly, a magical princess from another dimension is introduced to her class by Miss Skullnick.

She assigns her to sit at the round table in the back only occupied by the kindergarten's safe kid: Marco Diaz.

At first, Marco felt weirded out when he found out that she will be his roommate at his house but later befriends her.

Star, usually is bullied because of her weirdness and popularity by the richest girl in Echo Creek Kindergarten: Brittney Wong

During recess, Star and Marco are talking about their favorite movies and shows and their funny parts which made both of them laugh and giggle. She showed Marco a paper which had a drawing of them with the description: "Me and My BFF".

Brittney saw this and used this as the perfect time to embarrass Star

"Aww, are you flirting and showing your drawing to your boyfriend" Brittney teases

"No, we're just talking about our favorite movies and shows and their funny parts" Star said

"And the drawing says me and my BFF" Star added

Brittney knows what BFF means but she said "Yeah boyfriend forever"

The entire class in the playground giggled and Janna led the class into singing " _Star and Marco sitting in a tree_ , _K-I-S-S-I-N-G". Star and Marco both blushed and Marco covered as head and face with his hoodie and ran away while Star opened a portal to the kindergarten classroom and went in using Hekapoo's dimensional scissors which were stolen by her best friend: Pony Head._

 _One day, when school is about to end, Marco sees Star crying while being verbally bullied by Brittney at the playground_

 _Marco defends Star and insults Brittney for being a spoiled, rich and bratty jerk_

 _Brittney angrily storms off the playground, whipping her hair at the two._

 _Marco asks Star "You okay?"_

 _Star wipes her tears and says "Yeah thanks to you"_

 _She later tears a portal with Hekapoo's dimensional scissors which lead them to the hallway on the 2_ _nd_ _floor of the Diaz residence. Before Star goes to her bedroom, she says "Thanks Marco for earlier" before giving him a small peck on the lips before going into her bedroom and closing her door._

 _Marco blushed and stood there in the hallway frozen like a statue only for his trance to be broken by Janna, who came to visit and hang out with Star, passed by a surprised Marco and gave him a peck on his lips before she went into Star's bedroom and before she closed the door, she heard Marco scream in disgust and shock._


	2. My Bestie's Date with his Stalker Friend

One day at Echo Creek Kindergarten, Janna approached and asked Marco "Hey Marco, I want you to do any challenge of my choice and if you bail or fail, you have to take me out on a date at the Echo Creek Pizza Parlor".

"Challenge accepted" Marco said

When he learned that challenge was to memorize necromancy spells, he said "Nope nope nope nope nope"

"Well then see you later, date" Janna teases as she goes back to her seat much to Marco's chagrin

Later at the Echo Creek Pizza Parlor, they both meet with Alfonzo on top of Ferguson covered with a trench coat and wearing a hat to pretend to be Marco's guardian. Star and Jackie did the same thing for Janna, with Star being on the top of Jackie.

When they went to their table, they ordered their respective pizza flavors and while waiting for their order. They went to the ball pit and had interacted with the mascots. They even played laser tag and arcade games. Throughout the whole time, Marco was having fun and has a huge smile on his face.

Later when their order came, the two kids and the four kids dressed as two adults ate their pizza while watching the animatronics play a song.

When they finished their pizza, Marco was about to pay the bill with his allowance only to find that his pocket is empty. He sees Janna handing the waitress his allowance which is $650 and he smiles and says "Typical Janna" as she gives him the change.

As he and his "guardian" were about to leave, Janna says "Aren't you gonna say goodbye to your date with a kiss"

Both Alfonzo and Ferguson agreed saying that every girl in kindergarten has a crush on him to which Marco, Janna, Jackie and Star blushed at the statement.

Marco looked at Star and she said "After the thing that happened one time, it's okay.

"Really?" he asked

"I won't be mad" Star said

"Fine" he said. Then he leaned forward to Janna, closed his eyes and puckered nervously. He suddenly opened his eyes, stopped puckering his lips and moving forward when Janna said "This has to last for five seconds"

"WHAT?!" he screamed as Janna pulls him into a five second kiss

After five seconds she broke off the kiss and giggled while Marco blushed. The two "guardians" cheered, giggled and oohed at the two. They later said their goodbyes and left the pizza parlor.


	3. Christmas Break Report

It's the holiday season and at Echo Creek kindergarten on the last day before Christmas break, everyone is given a report about what they did on Christmas break but Miss Skullnick let Star and Marco do one report because they live together as roommates much to the class' disappointment.

Before they left class, Star laughed when she saw Janna surprising Marco by kissing him on the lips while holding a mistletoe between them and telling him "Merry Kissmas, Marco".

"Ugh, gross" a disgusted Marco left with Star as Janna laughed saying "Same old Marco".

Back at the Diaz residence, Marco helped his parents with the cooking while Star decorated the house with Christmas ornaments using her magic.

While waiting for the Diaz relatives to arrive, Star and Marco decided to go outside and make snowmen and snow angels which at one point Star made the snowmen into friendly living beings. They even had a snowball fight.

After they were done playing, they went inside and drank hot cocoa next to the fireplace. Later, they watched Christmas specials on TV with the laser puppies.

When the Diaz relatives came, they greeted them and they had dinner and of course of the meals there were Marco's Super Awesome Nachos.

Later they gave presents to each other and Marco and Star exchanged gifts and opened them. Marco got a Mackie Hand movie collection box while Star got a friendship bracelet which Marco made.

"It's beautiful, thanks Marco" Star said as she looked at her gift in awe.

"You're welcome" he said.

"Hey Marco, what's the thing up there?" Star asked as she pointed upwards.

Marco blushed as he looked up and it was mistletoe. He looked at his parents and relatives who quickly brought out their cameras and phones.

Marco sighed then said to Star "That's mistletoe, when two people are under the mistletoe, they have to k-k-ki-ki-kiss" he blushed as he nervously said that word.

"Okay here goes nothing" Star said as she kissed his cheek .

"Star, that's not how you do it" Marco said

"Then how do you-" Marco cuts her off by pulling her into a deep kiss which surprisingly she returned the kiss much to the enjoyment of the Diaz relatives who are continuously capturing every moment of it.

They break off the kiss and they hugged and Marco tells Star "Merry Christmas, Star".

"Merry Christmas to you too, Marco" she said then there was silence which she broke by telling him "I love you, Marco".

"I love you too, Star" he responded.

Later in the holiday season, they both wrote their report and after they finished it, Marco left to make some nachos while Star added the mistletoe part during their Christmas dinner with the Diaz relatives.

When the Christmas break ended and classes resumed, they both reported. Marco reported the first half while Star reported the second half and when she mentioned the mistletoe part, Marco was blushing as red as his hoodie which he used to cover his head and face as the guys in class cheered and whistled for them and the girls oohed, giggled and whispered to their friends and seatmates while Janna pointed at Marco and said "Ha!"


	4. Valentine's Day

Today is Valentine's Day and the Diaz family and the Butterfly family decided to eat in a Chinese restaurant.

Marco taught Star about fortune cookies when she was about to eat one. Star, then read her fortune and Marco asked her "What does it say?"

"The one you love is closer than you think" Star said.

Star, then asked Marco "What does yours say?"

"A new relationship is about to blossom. You will be blessed" Marco said.

Hours later, both families left the restaurant and they passed by a fountain where Marco threw a coin wishing for the best Valentine's Day ever. Star observed what Marco was doing and she decided to do the same except her wish was for this day to surprise her.

Both families decided to watch a movie about an African superhero wearing a dark panther suit. During the movie, Star and Marco are sitting next to each other and they accidentally touched hands when they were reaching for the popcorn. Both of them blushed in embarrassment.

After the movie, both families went to the Diaz family house to talk and have fun. Marco and Star went out to the backyard where Marco picked a rose & gave it to Star. As Star thanked him, he knelt on one knee, holding a small box which he opened and it contained a star shaped locket. Star took the star shaped locket and saw a inscription written saying 'To my shining Star'. She opened the star shaped locket and saw Marco's picture. As she wore the star shaped locket, Marco asked her "Will you officially be my girlfriend?"

"Yes" Star said with a big smile on her face.

Marco, then gave Star a small peck on the lips which she reciprocated and then the two held hands as they went back into the house.


	5. Meeting the Ex

One day, Marco was in his bedroom, then suddenly a huge wall of fire appeared and a three eyed demon came out of it and said in a menacingly voice "So you must be the new guy in my ex's life".

"Let me guess you're Tom" Marco said.

"Yes, I'm Star's ex and since we broke up, she kept avoiding me in kindergarten until she left Mewni" Tom said.

"Yeah because of your anger issues" Marco said.

"Shut up" Tom screamed in embarrassment.

"Now you must face me in a game of ping pong and the loser must be punished and I gotta warn you I'm an expert at this sport" Tom continued.

"Oh yeah, Star told me a lot about your skills and achievements but you gotta do it without your demon powers and we used plain ping pong balls instead of your demon guided ones" Marco said which made Tom widen his eyes in shock.

"Fine" Tom said.

As the game progressed, Marco destroyed Tom 58 games to zero which made Tom fall on his belly pounding the ground and cry as he lost saying "It's not fair, It's not fair".

"It's not fair because you didn't use your powers or demon guided ping pong balls" Marco replied.

"Fine, just give me your punishment so this could be over" Tom said as he reluctantly accepted his fate.

"I want to give you a...anger management life coach" Marco said.

"Umm, okay" Tom said as he poofed up one.

The life coach introduced himself by saying "Hi I'm Brian and I'm your anger management life coach".

"Why did you give me this?" Tom asked.

"I want you to be a better person" Marco replied.

"Gee, thanks" Tom said as a smile slowly formed in his face.

Tom later said his goodbyes and disappeared with Brian in a pillar of fire.


End file.
